Destins croisés
by oOAngieHimeOo
Summary: Sakura a 17 ans et n'a aucun pouvoirs maqigues. Elle mène une vie paisible. Mais... Et si tout devait changer ?
1. Anthony

**_Chapitre 1 : Anthony._**

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit à la volée et Monsieur Chahiru entra, faisant immédiatement taire les élèves.

Tiffany (murmurant à Sakura) : Tiens, tu as vu ? Il a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles !... Je crois qu'il va nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle !!

Sakura : Je te crois sur parole... tu as un don pour deviner ce genre de choses !!

Chahiru : Bonjour !

Elèves : Bonjour Monsieur !

Cha : J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous...

Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la salle, tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Le professeur principal de la classe ouvrit la porte et un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus pénétra dans la pièce.

Cha : Nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève. Il vient d'Angleterre et se prénomme Anthony Hiiragizawa. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil. Bien... Tu vas aller t'asseoir... derrière Sakura ! Sakura, lève-toi s'il te plaît.

Cette dernière obtempéra et Anthony alla prendre place en la regardant dans les yeux, un mystérieux sourire au coin des lèvres. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de Sakura, elle se sentit comme électrisée par ce regard bleu posé sur elle et le temps se figea. Mais elle fut bien vite ramenée à la réalité par un coup de coude de sa très chère voisine (Tiffany) ! Anthony gagna sa place.

Tiffany : Et bah !!... Je me trompe où il te fait de l'effet ce garçon !?

Sakura : Quoi ? Mais non, ne dis pas de bêtises !

Chahiru : Bien. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, sortez tous votre livre de mathématiques et ouvrez-le à la page 39...

C'était la pose récré et Tiffany et Sakura se tenaient dehors, à l'ombre d'un arbre, lorsqu'un jeune homme s'approcha d'elles.

Voix : Bonjour mesdemoiselles.

Anthony s'approcha de Sakura, se mit à genoux devant elle, et, tandis que cette dernière faisait de grands yeux, lui fit un baise-main.

Anthony : La fleur de cerisier... Ce nom te va à merveille. Tu es aussi ravissante qu'une fleur de cerisier.

Sakura ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle sentait que ses joues s'étaient enflammées et se sentait ridicule de s'émouvoir ainsi pour un inconnu mais, qu'y pouvait-elle ?

Anthony : Bon et bien... A bientôt jolie fleur de cerisier !

Sakura : A... A bientôt.

Le jeune homme lui fit un de ces sourires dont lui seul avait le secret et tourna les talons.

Tiffany : Wouah, c'était trop kawaï (mignon) !!! J'aurais tellement aimé filmer ça !... Sakura ? Eh ho, tu m'entends ??

Cette dernière avait le regard vague et un sourire sur les lèvres.

Sakura : Tu as vu ça Tiffany ? C'était trop... trop... C'était la première fois qu'on me faisait quelque chose comme ça ! C'était comme dans les films !

Tiffany : Oui. Anthony et toi formez vraiment un beau couple.

* * *

Alors voilà, c'est une nouvelle fanfic (oui je sais vous l'aviez déjà remarqué !) !! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !! ;-) 


	2. Quand la lumière naît

**_Chapitre 2 : Quand la lumière naît._**

Les semaines avaient passé depuis la venue du nouvel élève. Sakura et Anthony s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et beaucoup croyaient qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

C'était la fin d'après-midi et les cours étaient finis. Sakura, Anthony et Tiffany rentraient chez eux.

Tiff : Bon bah moi je tourne ici. A plus tous les deux ! Et faîtes pas trop de bêtises !

Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil et partit gaiement.

Antho : Dis Sakura, ça te dirait une petite glace ?

Sak (dans un sourire) : Oui bien sûr !

Ce qui fut dit fut fait, et quelques instants plus tard, on pouvait donc voir nos deux "tourtereaux" assis, chacun ayant sa balançoire, au parc de l'empereur pingouin.

Sakura : Ca faisait super longtemps que je n'étais pas venue ici. En fait, je n'aurais jamais cru refaire de la balançoire un jour !

Anthony : Comme quoi, tu devrais te laisser aller plus souvent... Tu es tellement jolie quand tu souris !

Sakura rougit sous le compliment et baissa la tête pour qu'Anthony ne le voie pas. Ce dernier se leva et prit le visage de Sakura entre ses mains.

Antho : Relève la tête Sakura... Ne cache pas ce beau visage.

Sakura obéit. Anthony tenait toujours son visage entre ses mains. Elle pouvait sentire le contact de ses mains sur sa peau. Elles étaient étonnamment douces, totalement à son image. Anthony quant à lui l'observait. Il savait qu'il devait la lâcher. Les sentiments ne faisaient pas partie de sa mission mais... Et puis, elle était si belle. Ses yeux étaient les plus belles émeraudes qu'il n'ait jamais vues. Irrésistiblement attiré, il approcha sa tête plus près d'elle...

Anthony (pensées) : Ecarte-toi tant qu'il est encore temps ! Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça... Pense à ta mission... Mais... Oh et puis... Rien qu'une fois... Une toute petite fois !

...Et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser magique. A la fois doux et passionné. Le temps pour eux était figé. Enfin, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Autour d'eux, l'atmosphère avait quelque chose de changé mais aucun des deux ne le perçut, trop occupé à observer l'autre.

Une lumière grandit autour d'eux et ils disparurent..

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre !! Vous avez vu, je suis sympa, vous avez deux chapitres pour le prix d'un !! Bon je sais, pour la taille des chapitres, c'est vrai que... Mais bon, c'est l'intention qui compte !! Bon alors, je vous en supplie, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, que je sache si ça vaut la peine que je continue ou pas !

_Aoudwey_


	3. Révélations

**_Chapitre 3 : Révélations._**

Sakura : Qu... Mais ! On est où là ?

Anthony : D'accord... J'ai tout compris !

Sakura : Et bah tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer alors !

Anthony : J'ai compris cette attirance plus forte que tout que je ressentais pour toi.

Sakura : Ressentais ? Tu veux dire que ce n'est plus le cas ?

Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était sa première histoire d'amour et à peine avait-elle échangé un baiser avec le garçon de ses rêves que celui-ci lui laissait sous-entendre que tout était fini.

Anthony : Ne pleure pas Sakura. Je vais tout t'expliquer... Les choses ne sont pas ce que tu crois. J'ai cru être tombé amoureux de toi, de même que tu as cru m'aimer.

Sakura : Mais comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je sais bien ce que je ressens moi ! Et je t'aime Anthony !

Anthony posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Sakura.

Antho : Chut... Ecoute Sakura, il faut que je te dévoile quelque chose... Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. Mon vrai non n'est pas Anthony mais Clow Reed. Et je suis magicien.

Sakura se taisait. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment accueillir cette nouvelle. Beaucoup de gens auraient sans doute éclaté de rire, mais, depuis toute petite, une partie d'elle avait toujours cru à la magie. Toutefois...

Sakura : Tu te fous de moi là !

Anthony sourit.

Antho : Je me doutais bien que tu dirais ça ! Regarde.

Anthony ferma les yeux et une forte lumière l'entoura. Quand il réapparut enfin au regard de Sakura, il revêtait un magnifique costume et tenait dans sa main un sceptre plus grand que lui.

Anthony : Comme je te le disais, je m'appelle en réalité Clow Reed. Je suis un magicien et je suis ici pour une raison précise. Il existe un monde parallèle à cette planète, un monde où tout le monde croit en la magie et où cette dernière est omniprésente. Ce monde est gouverné par un couple princier, qui détient une magie surpuissante. Malheureusement, un mauvais sorcier, assez puissant pour nuire au couple, a voulu le détruire. Sa mort aurait causé un immense déséquilibre magique dans notre royaume et le sorcier aurait pu en profiter pour prendre le pouvoir. C'est pourquoi le haut conseil, qui règle toutes les affaires magiques de notre monde, décida d'envoyer le couple sur Terre, un monde où personne ne croit en la magie, afin qu'il soit en sécurité. Connaissant la puissance de notre ennemi, le grand conseil décida d'assigner au couple deux protecteurs pour assurer leur défense. Une fois les gardiens choisis, le couple princier et ses deux protecteurs furent envoyés sur Terre. Malheureusement ce voyage nécessitait une grande puissance magique et ils se perdirent de vue. Sakura, je suis l'un de ces deux gardiens et je recherche le couple princier. J'étais aussi à la recherche du second gardien, et je l'ai trouvé... C'est toi, Sakura.

* * *

Et voilà !! Un nouveau chapitre !! Je vous en prie dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez j'ai pas d'e-mails et ça me rend très triste ! Snif !!

Je remercie Raya-Chan la seule qui a pris la peine de m'écrire alors gros bisous à toi et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Continue à me donner ton avis !!


	4. Quelle vie choisir ?

**_Chapitre 4 : Quelle vie choisir ?_**

_Anthony ferma les yeux et une forte lumière l'entoura. Quand il réapparut enfin au regard de Sakura, il revêtait un magnifique costume et tenait dans sa main un sceptre plus grand que lui._

_Anthony : Comme je te le disais, je m'appelle en réalité Clow Reed. Je suis un magicien et je suis ici pour une raison précise. Il existe un monde parallèle à cette planète, un monde où tout le monde croit en la magie et où cette dernière est omniprésente. Ce monde est gouverné par un couple princier, qui détient une magie surpuissante. Malheureusement, un mauvais sorcier, assez puissant pour nuire au couple, a voulu le détruire. Sa mort aurait causé un immense déséquilibre magique dans notre royaume et le sorcier aurait pu en profiter pour prendre le pouvoir. C'est pourquoi le haut conseil, qui règle toutes les affaires magiques de notre monde, décida d'envoyer le couple sur Terre, un monde où personne ne croit en la magie, afin qu'il soit en sécurité. Connaissant la puissance de notre ennemi, le grand conseil décida d'assigner au couple deux protecteurs pour assurer leur défense. Une fois les gardiens choisis, le couple princier et ses deux protecteurs furent envoyés sur Terre. Malheureusement ce voyage nécessitait une grande puissance magique et ils se perdirent de vue. Sakura, je suis l'un de ces deux gardiens et je recherche le couple princier. J'étais aussi à la recherche du second gardien, et je l'ai trouvé... C'est toi, Sakura._

Sakura : Quoi ? Je veux bien croire à ton histoire de monde parralèle et je veux bien croire que tu sois magicien mais pas moi ! Je n'ai rien de magique !

Antho : Si Sakura. Tu l'as juste oublié ! Et puis, comment expliquerais-tu notre baiser autrement ? Si tu regardes au fond de toi, tu verras que tu ne m'aimes pas... Le fait que tu croyais m'aimer était du à nos pouvoirs respectifs. N'as-tu jamais eu l'impression que les choses n'étaient pas comme elles le devraient ?... Je suis sûr que si... Cela est du à tes pouvoirs.

Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce que disait Anthony lui semblait si réél... Mais si c'était vrai, cela remettait en cause tout ce en quoi elle croyait...

Sakura : Ce n'est pas vrai Anthony. Tu te trompes ! Ca ne peux pas être moi ! Et ma famille, mes amis, je les connais depuis que je suis petite. Comment expliques-tu cela si ce n'est par le fait que tu t'es trompé.

Antho : Non je ne me trompe pas, et le simple fait que nous soyions ici le prouve. As-tu regardé autour de toi ? Nous nous trouvons dans un autre lieu. C'est un portail interdimensionnel créé par la réunion de nos deux pouvoirs. Quant à ta famille, tes amis, ta vie, je suis désolé de te dire ça Sakura mais ces souvenirs ont été créés de toutes pièces. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer exactement ce qui s'est passé. Je pense que la magie des incantations du haut-conseil et la magie nécessaire au voyage de notre monde à la Terre étant deux formes de magie différente, elles ont intéragi entre elles et c'est pourquoi nous nous sommes perdu dans le voyage. Je suppose que l'opposition entre ces deux magies a aussi agi sur ton subconscient et t'a en quelque sorte modifié la mémoire. Tu t'appelles en réalité Xiara et tu devais normalement arriver ici sous l'identité de Sakura Kinomoto. La mémoire de ton entourage avait été modifié pour qu'ils pensent que tu avais toujours fait partie de leur monde, toi seule savait qu'en réalité tout n'était que fiction mais apparemment, il y a eu un effet magique imprévu par le conseil et tu as oublié ta véritable identité au profit de l'identité fictive. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis autant de temps à te retrouver. Je ne savais pas où tu étais et je ne pouvais pas te retrouver puisque tes souvenirs et ta magie sont enfouis en toi. Je pense qu'il s'est passé la même chose pour le prince et la princesse, et c'est pour ça qu'eux non plus je n'arrive pas à les trouver.

Sakura éclata en sanglots. Elle savait au fond d'elle même qu'Anthony disait vrai, et elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Sakura Kinomoto, ou Xiara, protectrice d'un mystérieux couple princier venu d'une autre planète ?

Anthony la prit dans ses bras.

Ahnto : Je sais ce que tu ressens Xiara. Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour toi. Toi seule peut trouver la force de te souvenir. Mais je peux te donner un aperçu de ta véritable vie...

* * *

Voilà voilà !! Euh... J'avoue c'est pas très clair là !! J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que l'histoire se tienne mais... Ca a l'air encore pire qu'avant mdr !! Si vous avez besoin d'être éclaircis sur certains points, n'hésitez pas, demandez-moi ! ;-)

Gros bisous à tous et merci pour les reviews ! Continuez comme ça !

_Aoudwey_


	5. Dispute

**_Chapitre 5 : Dispute._**

_Sakura éclata en sanglots. Elle savait au fond d'elle même qu'Anthony disait vrai, et elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Sakura Kinomoto, ou Xiara, protectrice d'un mystérieux couple princier venu d'une autre planète ?_

_Anthony la prit dans ses bras._

_Ahnto : Je sais ce que tu ressens Xiara. Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour toi. Toi seule peut trouver la force de te souvenir. Mais je peux te donner un aperçu de ta véritable vie..._

La vie avait repris depuis les surprenantes révélations d'Anthony à Sakura. Il lui avait montré toute leur vie sur Vulmion, leur planète d'origine. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à sa vraie nature, d'autant plus qu'aucun souvenir n'avait daigné montrer le bout de son nez. Anthony avait éclairci quelques points obscurs pour elles, comme le fait qu'il soit le seul à avoir encore ses souvenirs. D'après lui, c'était parce qu'il avait le plus de pouvoirs. Point qui amenait à la question suivante ; si le couple princier détenait une magie aussi puissante que ce qu'il lui avait dit, pourquoi Anthony disait-il avoir le plus de pouvoirs ? "J'ai effectivement le plus de pouvoirs. Avait déclaré Anthony dans un sourire. Le prince et la princesse ont eux le plus de magie. Ils ont une très grande magie en eux mais elle ne se traduit pas par des pouvoirs, contrairement à moi. Cette magie est la magie de tout notre royaume. Ils sont comme un coffre qui la contient ; elle est en quelque sorte "bloquée" et ils ne peuvent s'en servir qu'en de certaines circonstances. De plus, elle ne fonctionne que lorsqu'ils sont réunis. Comme nous avons été séparés durant le voyage, leur puissance magique a donc été définitivement annihilée." En bref, toutes les explications d'Anthony avaient donné un mal de crâne horrible à Sakura ! Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Anthony s'était mis en tête de lui faire retrouver ses pouvoirs magiques ! Résultat ; entraînement tous les soirs chez lui. Entraînements qui l'épuisaient et qui, en plus, lui valaient les foudres de Tiffany. En effet cette dernière ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie la délaissait au profit d'Anthony.

Un soir que Tiffany rentrait chez elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait par mégarde emporté le livre de japonais de Sakura. Or, elles devaient rendre un devoir le lendemain. Sakura aurait sans doute besoin de son livre. Sachant qu'à cette heure là, son amie était forcément chez Anthony, elle décida de se déplacer jusqu'à chez lui.

La grande bâtisse se dressait devant ses yeux. Elle sonna à la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle se rappela soudain qu'Anthony était venu seul au Japon. Et, à en juger par la taille de la maison, s'il était dans une pièce éloignée de l'entrée, Sakura et lui ne pouvaient pas l'entendre. Elle décida donc d'entrer.

Tiffany : Sakura ? Anthony ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Un grand escalier se dressait devant elle. Elle en gravit les marches.

A l'étage, des bruits de voix étouffés lui parvinrent. Elle se rapprocha de la source du son. A présent, elle distinguait clairement le bruit de la voix de Sakura.

Sakura : ...Je n'y arriverai jamais Anthony !! Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille ?

Anthony : Mais si. Il suffit de se concentrer. Regarde.

Tiffany poussa la porte sans prêter attention aux paroles de ses amis.

Tiffany : Sakura tu avais oublié ton livre alors... Je suis désolée d'être entrée comme...

Elle s'arrêta bouche bée devant le spectacle ; Anthony, revêtu d'un superbe costume faisant penser à celui d'un magicien ou d'un sorcier (cf. celui de l'animé) tenait dans sa main une énorme boule lumineuse et dans l'autre un immense sceptre sous le regard nullement surpris de Sakura.

Tiffany (se reprenant) : ....ça ! Mais... c'est quoi tout ça ?

Sakura (très gênée) : Tiffany... Ah ah... Euh... On préparait... une surprise !! Voilà c'est ça !... Une surprise pour le lycée !! Ah mais tu nous as percés à jour, c'est dommage !!

Tiffany la regarda bizarrement, puis sortit le livre de japonais de son sac.

Tiff : Sakura, je ne pensais pas que tu me prenais pour une débile !... Comme quoi, on peut vraiment se tromper sur les gens... Tiens, (elle lui tendit le livre) j'étais venue te rapporter ça. Maintenant j'y vais. Amusez-vous bien.

Et elle quitta la pièce sans laisser le temps à ses amis de répliquer.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bon je sais l'action est pas super géniale. C'est long. Mais faut dire que ce soir j'étais pas trop inspirée et puis, avec cette dispute, j'explore un petit peu la relation Sakura/Tiffany pour changer un peu, donc c'est pas plus mal. Donc je tiens quand même à préciser au cas où certains penseraient que jamais Tiffany n'aurait réagi comme ça qu'elle n'a plus douze ans. Elle a grandi et s'est démarqué de Sakura (ce qui je trouve est mieux parce qu'elle doit avoir sa vie aussi !) et par conséquent, elle n'acquiesce plus au moindre de ses propos d'où ce petit énervement (et je dois dire que je la comprends non mais vous imaginez vous, votre meilleure amie qui vous délaisse depuis qu'un nouveau qui se prend pour je sais pas qui a débarqué dans votre classe et qui, en plus, vous prend pour une truffe !!?? Vous êtes d'accord hein !? C'est INADMISSIBLE !!) Bon allez je me calme et j'arrête de philosopher lol !! Je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous envoie la suite dès que possible.

_Aoudwey_


	6. Explications

**_Chapitre 6 : Explications._**

_Tiffany la regarda bizarrement, puis sortit le livre de japonais de son sac._

_Tiff : Sakura, je ne pensais pas que tu me prenais pour une débile !... Comme quoi, on peut vraiment se tromper sur les gens... Tiens, (elle lui tendit le livre) j'étais venue te rapporter ça. Maintenant j'y vais. Amusez-vous bien._

_Et elle quitta la pièce sans laisser le temps à ses amis de répliquer._

Sakura resta bouche bée devant l'attitude de son amie. Elle n'en revenait pas que Tiffany ait réagi comme ça... Mais, quand elle y réfléchissait, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir... Il est vrai qu'elle l'avait totalement délaissée ces dernières semaines. Elle-même en aurait fait autant... Elle se tourna vers Anthony.

Sakura : Excuse-moi, il faut que j'y aille !

Et, sans même attendre de réponse, elle partit en courant.

Anthony (criant) : Ne fais pas de bêtises Sakura ! (normalement :) Rahhhhh !! Elle ne m'a même pas entendu !

Sakura courait. Enfin elle aperçut Tiffany au coin de la rue. Cette dernière marchait d'un pas décidé, ce qui n'était pas son habitude. Elle devait sûrement être très énervée !

Sakura (courant après elle et criant) : Tiffany !! Attends-moi ! Je t'en prie ! Je sais que j'ai pas été super avec toi ces derniers temps mais... Attends ! Je vais tout t'expliquer !

Tiffany se retourna vivement.

Tiff : Expliquer quoi Sakura ? Que tu as eu le béguin pour l'autre là, et que du coup tu en as oublié totalement tes autres amis ?!!

Elle avait crié mais son visage au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, devenait de plus en plus triste. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Tiff : On se connaît depuis si longtemps Sakura... Je ne pense pas t'avoir jamais embêté et j'ai toujours été là pour toi. Je n'attends pas grand chose de toi mais tu es ma meilleure amie, et je pensais que c'était réciproque... J'attendais un minimum d'attention de ta part... Tu m'as déçu Sakura.

Cette dernière phrase fut comme un coup de poignard pour Sakura. Elle vit son amie se retourner et reprendre son chemin.

Sakura : Attends Tiffany !

Elle parvint à l'attraper par la manche de son blouson. Tiffany se dégagea violemment.

Tiff : Ne me touche pas !

Elle se hâta de traverser la route, sans faire attention à la couleur du feu.

Sakura : Tiffany ! ATTENTION !!!

Un camion arrivait droit sur Tiffany, qui paralysée par la peur, n'osait pas bouger...

* * *

Non ! Je vous en prie !! Ne riez pas !! Je sais c'est la scène classique mais bon, que voulez-vous !! Emportée dans mon élan.... Enfin bon, que cela ne vous empêche pas de me donner votre avis !

Sinon je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à pondre la suite lol je vais essayer de me rattraper. Le prochain chapitre est en très bonne voie et devrait être un peu plus long ! Avec un peu de chance je pourrais le mettre demain ou après-demain. Sinon si vous voulez vous pouvez m'envoyer un e-mail en me disant que vous aimeriez être prévenus des prochaines updates pour cette fic et comme ça dès que je mettrais un nouveau chapitre, je vous le dirais !

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !! Je tiens à dire que je suis super contente des reviews que j'ai reçues même si selon moi, je n'en ai pas assez !! Maintenant je vous laisse et vous fait tout pleins de gros bisous !

_Aoudwey_


	7. Pouvoirs cachés ?

**_Chapitre 7 : Pouvoir caché ?_**

_Sakura : Attends Tiffany !_

_Elle parvint à l'attraper par la manche de son blouson. Tiffany se dégagea violemment._

_Tiff : Ne me touche pas !_

_Elle se hâta de traverser la route, sans faire attention à la couleur du feu._

_Sakura : Tiffany ! ATTENTION !!!_

_Un camion arrivait droit sur Tiffany, qui paralysée par la peur, n'osait pas bouger..._

Le camion se dirigeait droit sur Tiffany...

Sakura : Tiffany ! Nonnnn !!!

Tiffany fut soudain propulsée à plusieurs mètres de la route et atterit durement sur le trottoir.

Sakura se précipita vers elle, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle s'approcha de son amie, qui gisait sur le sol, sans connaissance. Du sang coulait le long de sa joue.

A cette vision, Sakura fut prise d'un immense tristesse. Pourquoi Tiffany avait-elle volé dans les airs comme ça lorsqu'elle avait crié ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle, Sakura, ait... des pouvoirs ? Certes Anthony le lui avait assuré mais au fond d'elle elle avait toujours cru qu'il se trompait. Mais là...

Sakura : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, le temps se figea et une grande lumière l'éblouit. Anthony apparut devant elle.

Sakura : Anthony ?

Il lui sourit doucement.

Sakura : Mais... Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Anthony : J'ai senti ta détresse ma petite Sakura. Raconte-moi ce qui vous est arrivé.

En disant ces mots, il s'approcha de Tiffany et mit une main sur sa blessure. Sa main se mit à briller tandis que la plaie se refermait doucement.

Sakura : Et bien, après que Tiffany soit partie, j'ai couru pour la rattraper, elle s'est un peu énervée et n'a pas regardé en traversant la route. Un camion est arrivé droit sur elle. J'ai crié pour la prévenir mais elle était comme paralysée par la vue du camion. On savait toutes les deux qu'elle allait se faire écraser par la voiture et là j'ai crié "Non" en espérant de tout mon coeur que ceci n'arrive pas...

Devant l'hésitation de son amie, Anthony l'encouragea à poursuivre.

Sakura : ... Et alors là, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, Tiffany a été comme projetée sur le trottoir. Anthony ? C'est... Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai fait ça ?

Anthony : Oui. (dans un sourire :) Je savais bien que tu étais la deuxième gardienne.

Il se releva, ayant fini de soigner Tiffany.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sakura était avec Anthony, dans un coin de la chambre dans laquelle ils avaient déposé Tiffany.

Sakura : Donc j'ai réellement des pouvoirs ? Je n'en reviens pas... C'est si... étrange !... Tu me dis que je suis Xiara et que je viens d'un autre monde, un monde où la magie est une chose courante qui plus est ! Mais j'ai beau faire tout ce que je veux, j'ai du mal à te croire ! Enfin en fait ce n'est pas vraiment ça... C'est très bizarre. Je sais que tu as raison et que tu dis la vérité. Je le sens. Mais malgré cela, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être Sakura Kinomoto. J'ai beau tout faire pour me souvenir, rien ne vient...

Anthony : Ca viendra petite Sakura. Ca viendra ne t'inquiète pas...

Un gémissement provenant du lit stoppa leur conversation. Tiffany avait ouvert les yeux. Sakura courut à son chevet.

Sak : Tiffany, ça va ?

Tiff : Où... où est-ce que je suis ?

Sak : Tu es chez Anthony. Nous t'avons amenée chez lui après ce qui s'est passé. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Tiff : Hum... Euh... J'étais sur la route... Il y avait un camion... Tu as crié. Nous nous étions disputées. Je me suis sentie emportée et après, c'est le trou noir.

Sak : Ok...

Anthony, sachant que Sakura souhaitait plus d'intimité avec son amie quitta discrètement la pièce, sous un sourire de remerciement de la part de Sakura.

Sak : Tiffany je ne sais pas par où commecner. Tout d'abord je voudrais que tu saches que je suis désolée de t'avoir délaissée pour Anthony. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais Anthony m'a appris quelque chose de très important... Et j'avoue que quelque part ça m'arrangeait de ne pas t'en parler car j'avais peur de ta réaction.

Tiffany devant le visage grave de Sakura, ne put s'empêcher de la questionner.

Tiff : Mais Sarkura... Ce n'est pas grave j'espère ?

Sak : Tiffany. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

* * *

Voilà ! Bon je sais c'est vraiment pas génial. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire un accident ! Enfin maintenant c'est fait. En tout cas ce chapitre aura au moins permis d'insérer les pouvoirs de Sakura dans l'histoire. Et puis elle et Tiffany ont l'air en bonne voie de réconciliation, c'est déjà ça ! Alors ? Que va annoncer Sakura à Tiffany ? Ah ah.......... Mystère mystère !! (Bon ok mystère pas si mystérieux que ça lol !!)

En tout cas, des petits reviews, même si c'est vraiment tout pourri, ça serait sympa !!

_Aoudwey_


	8. Une rencontre sympathique

**_Chapitre 8 : Une rencontre sympathique._**

Cela faisait déjà un mois que Sakura s'entraînait ardemment avec Anthony et Tiffany. Désormais, au vue de son niveau de son bon niveau magique, Anthony avait baissé la fréquence des entraînements et Sakura avait maintenant plus de temps pour elle.

Aujourd'hui, elle était dans une petite librairie, et cherchait à dénicher un livre sur la magie. Elle en trouva enfin un mais, petit problème, il était tout en haut du rayon et Sakura était trop petite pour l'attraper. Et le vendeur était occupé ! Sakura se décida donc à agir toute seule. N'est-on pas jamais mieux servi que par soi-même ?

Elle se hissa donc sur le dernier rayon et se tint d'une main à un autre rayon tandis que de l'autre elle attrapait le livre. Heureusement qu'elle avait un bon équilibre, car il est vrai que sa position n'était pas des plus stables !

Sak : Bon alors tu viens fichu livre !

Il lui manquait malheureusement quelques centimètres pour l'atteindre. Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et put enfin attraper son livre.

Sak : Je l'ai !

Dans sa joie elle lâcha prise et poussa un petit cri. Elle s'attendait à se retrouver par terre lorsque deux bras la retinrent et la relevèrent. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec... avec... avec le plus beau garçon qu'elle ait jamais vu de sa vie !

Devant son air complètement ahuri, le garçon prit la parole.

Garçon : Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?

Sakura : Euh... Oui...

Ga : Vous pouvez peut-être me lâcher alors ?!

Sak : Oh excusez-moi !

Un petit silence.

Sak : Merci de m'avoir rattrapée !

Ga : Oh mais de rien !

Sak : J'aurais pas eu l'air très malin si je m'étais cassé la figure !

Il lui fit alors un sourire à tomber. Sakura sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Sak : Bon et bien... Je vais aller payer mon livre ! Encore merci de m'avoir rattrapée !

Ga : C'était naturel...

Sakura lui fit un petit sourire et s'apprêta à aller à la caisse mais l'envie était trop forte, elle rattrapa le jeune homme et :

Sak : Attendez ! Je peux savoir votre nom ?

Ga : Lionel... Lionel Li. Je viens d'arriver au Japon. Mais on peut se tutoyer, non ?

Sak : Bien sûr ! Alors comme ça, tu viens d'arriver ? Tu es avec ta famille ?

Lio : Non je suis tout seul ici, j'avais besoin de tranquillité... Mais j'avoue que, tout seul dans cette grande ville, je me sens un peu perdu !

Sak : Oh... Bah... Je peux toujours te tenir compagnie... Enfin si tu veux bien sûr !

Elle lui fit un sourire timide auquel il répondit par un sourire éclatant. Décidément, cet homme avait quelque chose de spécial.

Lio : Oh mais j'en serai enchanté ! Et pour fêter cette nouvelle amitié, que dirais-tu si je t'invitais à prendre un café avec moi ? Mais pour ça, j'aurai besoin de savoir ton nom !

Sak : Sakura ! Et c'est d'accord pour le café, il faut juste que je paie mon livre d'abord !

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent un très bon après-midi en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient tout de suite plus et semblaient très bien s'entendre. Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier le ciel d'avoir mis sur sa route un si beau jeune homme. Lorsqu'en fin d'après-midi, à regret, ils durent se séparer, ils se promirent de se revoir le plus tôt possible.

Il était dix-huit heures quand Sakura rentra chez elle. Elle se déchaussa et monta dans sa chambre. Là, elle se jeta sur son lit en soupirant. Puis elle décrocha le téléphone et composa un numéro. Une voix bien familière répondit :

- Allô ?

- Tiffany ? Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui...

* * *

Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec cette fic que j'avais légèrement laissée de côté (la dernière update date du 21/11/03... j'ai honte !)

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'avaient écrit ; LittleAngel2003, shinji, San et Raya-chan. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir mis tout ce temps et que la suite vous plaira. J'ai déjà tapé le prochain chapitre donc, normalement, il devrait arriver plus vite !

Bisous à tous et à plus pour un prochain chapitre.

_Aoudwey_


End file.
